


[Fanart] The beauty on the balls of your feet

by Kenzi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Fanart, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi/pseuds/Kenzi





	[Fanart] The beauty on the balls of your feet

John loves photographing your boyfriends Sherlock. Love to see him dancing gracefully.

 


End file.
